


Nephilim's Touch

by RoadFar



Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, bottom!Dante, top!vergil
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2018-02-04 09:33:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1774312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoadFar/pseuds/RoadFar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>《魔人之触》<br/>发生于19关和20关之间。魔人身上的伤痕会留存多久？<br/>警告：游戏剧透，滚床单情节。注意，本篇里弟弟是受！</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nephilim's Touch

**Author's Note:**

> 人名对照
> 
> Dante 但丁  
> Vergil 维吉尔  
> Mundus 曼达斯  
> Kat 凯特

　　“我们做到了。”维吉尔把阎魔刀当做拐杖拄在手下。

　　但丁看了他一眼，想了想说：“是我做到了。”

　　维吉尔笑了起来，他走近但丁，手搭在他的肩上——似乎是一种兄弟间才会有的亲昵举动，不需要语言描述，仅仅是手心的温度就让但丁的心情能平静下来——尤其是刚从一场恶战中全身而退的现在。

　　他不太习惯地举起的自己的手，也搭在维吉尔的肩膀上，那儿就好像有一个位置是留给他的，他能从记忆深处将之挖掘出来，隔着维吉尔做工精良的外套，但丁握住了他厚实的肩膀。

　　他们走到街边，看着在刚才的大战中被毁坏的城市，硝烟，警笛，高楼在眼前崩塌，曼达斯的尸骸——如果那能称得上是尸骸的话——散落满地。但丁咳嗽了几声，他抬起手挡住自己的嘴，但咳嗽越来越厉害，他蹲下身去，感觉自己就要把肺给咳出来了。

　　维吉尔单膝跪在但丁的面前，扶着他的肩膀让他抬起头，身体靠在残垣断壁边上坐好：“让我看看。”他看见但丁胸口浮现出的几个血印——曼达斯的手指曾生生扎在这儿，几乎就穿透但丁的胸膛，如果维吉尔的刀再晚到一会儿，他就能……就能像杀了他们的母亲那样，把但丁的心脏挖出来。

　　“我以为这些伤口已经愈合了。”但丁皱着眉低头看着自己胸口，咳嗽倒是愈演愈烈。维吉尔焦躁地咬掉了自己的手套，手指抚了上去，他拉开但丁的背心查看每一个血印，嘴里喃喃说着：“因为他是曼达斯，他对我们的伤害要严重得多。”

　　“他就是一团肉酱，”但丁随手推开了维吉尔的手指，“我没事，可能是刚才揍曼达斯的时候扯开了一点。”他拉好了背心，纯棉的布料立刻沾上了血迹，他连一眼都不再看，咧开嘴笑了笑，“很快就会好。”

　　“很快？”维吉尔抬起头盯着他看，眼睛在银白色的头发映衬下显得格外的蓝。和我不太一样——但丁心里冒出这个念头，维吉尔是他的孪生兄弟，但他们并不完全一样，他挑眉毛的样子但丁不觉得自己也能做出来。

　　维吉尔的手指停留在血印的边缘：“刚才他这样做的时候……你疼吗？”

　　但丁几乎想要在兄弟面前翻个白眼：“不如你来试试？”

　　维吉尔点了点头：“好的。”他把两只手都放在了但丁胸口，每个手指对应一个血印，作势要按下去，但丁差点就摔倒在地，还好维吉尔拉住了他。但丁的手挡在了自己胸前，生气地喊了一声：“嘿！我可不是让你试这个！”他的动作让维吉尔大笑出声，他拉开了但丁的手边笑边说：“我只是和你开个玩笑，”他拍了拍但丁气呼呼的脸，等他的表情有所缓和后，抓着他的手放在了自己面前，“小的时候你有一次弄破了手指，那时我们的力量还藏在身体里，没法立刻痊愈。为了不让爸爸看见，你让我帮你想办法治好。你还记得是怎么治的吗？”

　　但丁努力地想了一会儿，为难地摇了摇头：“我不记得了。这是不是我们三岁以前的事情？”

　　“我们一岁时候的事情我都记得，”维吉尔抓着但丁的手指，慢慢靠近自己的嘴唇，碰了一下自己的嘴唇然后拉开，“放到嘴里——这是妈妈教我们的，放到嘴里就能马上好起来。”

　　他低下头俯在但丁胸前，嘴唇贴在他的皮肤上，舌头轻轻舔过但丁的伤口，但丁感觉又疼又麻。他丝丝地抽着气，手搭在维吉尔的颈根问他：“这怎么可能？！”

　　维吉尔把十个血印都舔了一遍，舌尖上沾着但丁的血，苦涩的血腥味占据了他的感官，他抬起头看着那些逐渐变淡的伤痕，但丁微微仰着脖子大口喘着气，几秒钟后那些伤痕终于消弭于无形。

　　维吉尔摸了摸那些已经完好无损的皮肤，把他兄弟的脑袋扶正了说：“因为我们是魔人，我们可以……治疗彼此的伤痛。”

　　维吉尔开始脱自己的外套，用左手将扣子一颗颗解开，凝视着但丁的眼睛把脱下的衣服放在边上，拉着套衫的领子把衣服从头顶拽了下来，然后他卷起紧紧包裹在右臂上的袖子——有点点血迹渗透出来在袖子上洇开，他的右臂在刚才和曼达斯的战斗中也受了伤。

　　维吉尔把自己的右臂举到但丁的面前，但丁看着伤口，不太自在地微微错开脸说：“放到嘴里？”

　　“是的，我自己够不到。”维吉尔稍微比划了一下，但丁沉默了片刻，捧着他的兄弟的手臂凑到自己面前说：“如果咬到你可别怪我。”

　　他张开嘴含住维吉尔右臂的皮肤，没有丝毫犹豫便伸出舌头舔在维吉尔的伤口上，他能感觉到维吉尔的手臂肌肉都僵硬了起来，但他一声不吭，等但丁抬起头时，维吉尔的手臂上已经看不见任何的伤口。

　　他有些好奇地来回刮着维吉尔的皮肤，在此之前他从没见过他受到过任何伤，永远整洁如新的衣服，就连在室内都戴着手套，或者，记忆回溯到更久远的过去，在7岁之前的人生里，他和维吉尔打打闹闹，就算赢家是他，可受伤的那个也永远不会是维吉尔，他总是能把自己保护得很好——而就在几秒之前，这身体上也终于留有了伤痕，虽然现在已经看不见了。

　　“我想起来你从来不会受伤。”但丁擦了一会儿维吉尔的手臂终于停了下来，他帮他把袖子拉好，维吉尔抬起手摸到但丁的右脸上：“你从来不在乎流血，所以你的脸上才会有疤痕，”他的指尖触到但丁的眉骨，沿着他的脸颊向下，落到他的嘴角，维吉尔眯起眼睛，蹭了蹭但丁嘴角上一个微小的伤口说，“我想刚才你一定疼疯了。”

　　他探身过去，伸出舌头舔在但丁的嘴角上。

　　那很快变成了一个吻——嘴唇相触，舌尖挤开紧锁的牙关，但丁张大了嘴，那牵扯到他嘴角的伤口，疼痛转瞬即逝，因为维吉尔的舌头已经卷了过来。

　　比以往的任何一次都要刺激，但丁把自己的舌头也送了过去，勾住维吉尔柔软又强硬的舌头，互相搅动又像是在角力，维吉尔轻轻合上牙齿，齿尖磨在但丁的舌头和嘴唇上，疼痛就像他手中的利剑，直刺他的大脑。

　　维吉尔拉掉了他的外套，撩起他的背心，微凉的手心贴在但丁的腹部，慢慢向上，带来战栗般的触感。维吉尔把但丁的背心卷到他的胸口，但丁推开了他的手拽着衣服摇头：“喔喔，这可不行，这样看起来太糟了，我简直像穿着一件胸罩。”

　　他一抬手就脱掉了背心，朝着维吉尔舔了舔嘴唇。维吉尔心领神会地也脱去了最后一件衣服，他俯身轻轻啃咬但丁的肩膀，然后是胸口，位置与之前伤口的位置没有不同，只不过这次落下的是吻。

　　但丁的手搭在了维吉尔的背上。他的背中心也有一个和他自己拥有的一样的图案，隐隐发着光——但丁抚摸着光芒，感觉到自己的背脊上同样的位置也在散发着热度，仿佛有什么要冲破身体。

　　他对此太过熟悉。他的每一个混乱的夜晚都是伴随着这样的感觉度过的。

　　但丁慢慢闭起眼睛，手搭着维吉尔的背，维吉尔的身体越伏越低，他拉开但丁的裤子，然后他皱着眉抬起了身体：“你不穿内裤的吗？”

　　但丁低头看了一眼自己已经蓄势待发的股间，笑得有些不知羞耻：“穿着多麻烦。”

　　维吉尔凑过去亲了一下他咧开的嘴唇，又俯身到他股间舔弄他的阴茎。“操！”但丁咒骂着抓住了维吉尔的头发，他的发丝将他的手指掩埋，维吉尔张开嘴把龟头含了进去，缓慢吞吐了几下，再度抬起头，手握住了但丁胀大的阴茎，指尖在茎身上下揉搓，他拉下但丁抓着他头发的手，蹭了蹭他的嘴角说：“我猜你一定很喜欢别人给你口交。”

　　见鬼，但丁深吸了一口气，听见他的哥哥说这样的词让他止不住的兴奋，他抱住维吉尔的脖子把他拉近，张开嘴含住他的嘴唇，含含糊糊地说：“打怪或是做爱，二选一的话当然是做爱比较舒服一点，”他察觉到维吉尔的身体僵了一下，疑惑地拉开他问，“你还是决定选择玩电脑吗？”

　　维吉尔缓慢地摇头，他抱住但丁的屁股把他的身体托起来架在自己的腿上，小腹贴紧，他下身胀鼓鼓的部位抵在但丁的腹股沟上：“如果有好的对象，我也会选择做爱。”

　　维吉尔有些粗暴地扯掉了但丁的裤子，但丁嘟囔着：“别扯坏了，我就这一条了。”他拉开维吉尔裤子的拉链，隔着内裤碰触温热的阴茎，褪开他的内裤后把阴茎握在手里，小声吹了声口哨。

　　维吉尔喘了口气，对他说：“我没说错吧？我的老二比较大。”

　　但丁把两人的阴茎握在一起，轻轻上下摩擦，快感立刻迸发，直冲他的脑袋。他仰起头把声音压抑在喉咙里，维吉尔咬了咬他上下滑动的喉结，但丁的呻吟漏了出来，很快又被维吉尔都吞进嘴里。他们唇舌缠绕，下身紧贴在一起摇晃摩擦，维吉尔的手指顺着但丁的尾椎向下摸，但丁将头偏转开一点，气息不稳地问他：“你要操我的屁股吗？”

　　“是的，”维吉尔的手指已经推开了括约肌，“可以？不行？我斗胆揣测，你应该有经验？”

　　但丁歪着脑袋试着思考：“我不太记得了……有的小妞会在口交的时候把手指伸进去……那些性爱派对，你知道的，”他舔了舔维吉尔的嘴角，“我都喝醉了酒……我什么都不记得。”

　　“喝醉了酒，好极了，”维吉尔的手指快速地抽动了几次，“你今天没有喝醉酒，这一次你一定会记住的。”

　　他抽出手指，抬高但丁的身体，握住自己的阴茎，抵着入口慢慢往里推。但丁捏紧了维吉尔的肩膀，抬着头大叫着，维吉尔有点辛苦地笑了一下：“比曼达斯在你胸口插洞还疼么？不过你这儿，”他更用力顶了一下，“本来就有一个可以插的洞。”

　　他捏住弟弟的屁股将他的身体往下压，但丁的耳朵抵在他的肩上，张开嘴咬住了他的脖子，维吉尔轻哼一声，将自己的阴茎全部顶了进去，他慢慢调整姿势让自己坐得比较舒服一些，拍了拍压在他肩上的但丁的脑袋：“好了，你会喜欢的。”

　　维吉尔扶着但丁的腿让他跪在自己身体两侧，搂着他的腰顶弄着他的身体，但丁抱紧他的背大声咒骂着：“操你的维吉尔……你就用你的大老二干这个？！妈的、啊……！你怎么不干你自己！我发誓我他妈的一定会操回来的……见鬼，别顶了……”

　　维吉尔加快了抽动的速度，他搓弄着但丁的阴茎，挤压铃口，直到透明的前液涌了出来，沾湿了他满手。他借着湿漉漉的手上下搓动茎身，手指落到底部握住阴囊轻轻拉扯，他的手指所到之处，快感就被种在那里。

　　但丁贴紧了维吉尔的胸膛，两人的肉体相依，战栗从下身传遍全身，他大口呼吸着，毫无节制地呻吟，偶尔会听见维吉尔粗重的喘息，他舔着但丁的胸膛，含住他的乳头慢吞吞地啃噬，舌尖在皮肤表面煽风点火，粗大的阴茎在他身体里进出，摩擦让他浑身发热头皮发麻，但丁用膝盖撑起自己的身体，跟着维吉尔的动作上下摆动着自己的身体。

　　维吉尔扣住他的背，手指慢慢向下滑动，触到两人身体相连的位置，他用指甲刮搔但丁的腹股沟，小声对他说：“我说过你会喜欢的。”

　　但丁晃了晃头，抱住维吉尔的脸用力亲吻他的嘴唇，抬高身体又用力坐下，自己的阴茎顶在维吉尔的身上，流出的前液早已将两人下腹部搞得一团糟。他加快了摆动腰身的速度，湿漉漉的吻擦过维吉尔的脸颊到了他的耳垂边，他含住维吉尔的耳垂词不达意地问：“这比电脑好吧？嗯？”

　　维吉尔困惑了几秒后明白了他的意思，他按住但丁的脑袋压在自己肩窝上，吸住他脖子上的皮肤用牙齿碾磨，松开后那儿留下了一个浅浅的红印，很可能过一会儿就会消失。他用力插到了底，在但丁的呻吟声中开口：“你比什么都好，好到——”他突然抬起手，一束冰剑顺着手的方向射了出去，将不远处墙壁上的一个恶魔牢牢地钉死在了墙上，“好到它们总会跟着你。”

　　但丁费劲地扭头看了眼死不瞑目的恶魔，转回来的时候露出戏谑的笑容：“总有不长眼的喜欢打扰别人做爱。”

　　维吉尔的手落回但丁的背上，来回抚摸着他背上正在发热的图案，与他自己背上的似有呼应一般，就连两人呼吸的节奏都融为一体，攀附纠缠，难分彼此——似乎时间并没有将他们分开太久，他熟知但丁喜欢被怎样碰触，但丁也清楚他最爱被亲吻的位置。

　　维吉尔捏着但丁的下巴凝视着他的眼睛，对他说：“我爱你，我的兄弟。”

　　但丁并没停下身体起伏的动作，他更用力地在维吉尔身上磨蹭自己的阴茎，呻吟着说：“嗯？噢不……别在这时候说这话……这不太……好……”

　　“没人对你说过吗？”维吉尔狠狠操进深处，但丁大叫起来，维吉尔不依不饶地继续，“我可以再说一次……我爱你。”

　　“操……见鬼、啊！”但丁颤抖着高潮了，他的精液喷到了维吉尔的胸口，维吉尔搂紧他的身体，全身紧绷，他们俩就像被一根纽带连着，突然袭来的高潮让他不由自主地也叫出了声。

　　但丁靠在维吉尔身上——他的兄弟还在剧烈地喘息，他已经逐渐平静下来，将一个若有似无的吻印在维吉尔的耳根处：“我也爱你。”他们的身体慢慢分开，但丁看到维吉尔胸口的一片狼藉，有气无力地叹了口气，“呃，幸好把衣服脱了。”

　　维吉尔低头看了一眼：“做点什么，但丁。”

　　但丁从维吉尔的身上爬了下来，他压低身体，伸出舌头舔去维吉尔胸前自己的体液。他的舌头慢慢向下，舔过维吉尔的肚脐打算继续向下的时候被维吉尔拉住了。

　　“除非你想再来一次，”维吉尔把他拉起来，手指已经摸到了他的两腿之间，他沾着自己刚刚射进去的精液在但丁的股间来回刮弄，“这次倒是准备充分了。”

　　“还是算了吧，”但丁拉开维吉尔的手——再摸下去他觉得自己说不定又会硬起来，“我们还得去找凯特。”

　　“凯特？”

　　“她应该等了我们很久……”但丁抓过自己的裤子套在脚上，在打算拉上去时他犹豫了，“嗯……维吉尔？你有什么……能帮我……”他显然在为腿间的状况发愁。

　　维吉尔穿好了自己的裤子，他的视线扫过但丁的下身：“我以为你不在乎，”他抓住但丁的两腿分开得更大一点，“要我帮你舔干净吗？”

　　“不！不用了，真的！”但丁吓得抽回了腿，维吉尔坦然得好像但丁只是拒绝了一份披萨：“那下次吧。”他掏出一块手帕，帮但丁擦干净，替他拉上裤子，在他额头亲了一下，然后他们对视了一眼，重又唇齿厮磨在一起。

　　最后是维吉尔推开了但丁——他的手指抚过自己的嘴唇，把但丁的背心丢给了他：“我随时可以再来。”

　　但丁也把维吉尔的衣服丢给了他：“我们会有很多时间的。”

end


End file.
